Nightmare
by Arisa Akutagawa
Summary: Nami bermimpi buruk sehingga membuatnya bad mood seharian, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? liat saja ke TKP :D


**Disclaimare**

**Luffy milikku #digetok Oda pake palu T.T Luffy dan One Piece milik Eichiro Oda **

**Warning**

**Sudah dibilang kan Noah tuh gak teliti, jadi pasti ada typo deh, hadeh. Alur cerita sehabis arc Arlong park, jadi sebelum nyampe di grand land. Canonkah? Terserah reader mau nanggapinnya apa**

*****oke cekidot gan nyanyanya*****

Seorang wanita berambut orange pendek, berlari dengan terengah-engah. Nafasnya terlihat memburu dan ia tampak dikejar oleh seseorang. Dan benar saja, di belakangnya ada seorang pria berwajah seperti hiu gergaji. Wajah pria itu berwarna biru dan begitu menyeramkan. Pria itu tampak menyeringgai senang, ketika buruannya sudah di depan mata. Apalagi di tambah gadis yang berlari itu, menemui jalan buntu.

Wanita itu tampak sangat ketakutan, karena ia terdesak oleh pria itu. Keringat-keringatnya pun juga semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Tampak si pria mulai mendekati perlahan sang wanita. Langkah demi langkah membuat wanita itu, semakin ketakutan menghadapi si pria. Apalagi di tambah pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dari pakaiannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah si wanita.

"Jangan, kumohon jangan bunuh aku Arlong," mohon si wanita.

"Ini semua karena kau berkhianat Nami, coba kau tidak mengikuti si topi jerami itu, mungkin kau akan tetap hidup enak, bersama kami," ujar pria yang bernama Arlong atau lebih tepatnya seorang manusia ikan bernama Arlong.

"Aku tidak bisa, menjadi bawahanmu lagi, karena aku sudah punya Luffy dan teman-teman yang lain," balas wanita yang bernama Nami itu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau mati, saja!" Setelah berbicara pada Nami, Arlong pun langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan..

"Tidakkkkk...!" Teriak Nami yang kemudian membuka matanya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak begitu kencang, sekarang sudah tenang. Lalu nafas yang awalnya memburu tadi, sudah kembali normal.

"Hah..hah...hah.. ternyata hanya mimpi," ungkapnya. Yah saat ini Nami masih berada di dalam kamarnya, di kapal Going Merry. Kemudian ia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke ruang dapur. Di sana ia mengambil segelas air putih. Lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Malam itu benar-benar melelahkan baginya dan setelah minum ia tidak kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Ia hanya terduduk di ruang dapur yang sepi itu. Sambil memikirkan mimpinya semalam.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku suka sudah lepas dari Arlong, tapi kenapa aku masih dihantui olehnya? Apakah aku tidak berhak untuk bebas darinya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya Nami tidak bisa tidur kembali dan memutuskan untuk menggambar peta saja. Karena kalau ia tidur, Nami takut kalau bermimpi seperti tadi lagi.

******nyanyanyanyanyanya******

Keesokan paginya kapal Going Merry, terlihat ribut seperti biasanya. Sang kapten Monkey D. Luffy sedang sibuk mengambil makanan dari teman-temannya.

"Hei, Luffy kau kan sudah punya jatah sendiri," omel Sanji si koki kapal.

"Hwabwisnywa mwaswakuanmwu enwak swih, twak swalwah akwu mwenwerwimamu jwadi kwoki kwapal (Translate: Habis masakanmu enak sih, tak salah aku menerimamu jadi koki kapal)," jawab Luffy dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Lalu Luffy pun kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya mengambil makanan teman-temannya. Dan kali ini hendak mengambil makanan milik Nami. Tapi Luffy gagal, sebelum itu terjadi, Sanji sudah menjitaknya terlebih dahulu.

"Bletak!" Jitak Sanji.

"Aduh, sakit Sanji," ujar Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan Sanji dan tentu saja makanan yang tadi sudah ditelan olehnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau itu sudah punya jatah sendiri, lagipula ini makanannya Nami-swan, jadi kau tidak boleh mengambilnya," omel Sanji.

"Tidak apa Sanji, makanan ini untuk Luffy saja, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan," ujar Nami kemudian dan langsung pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan makanannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Sanji, Zoro si ahli pedang dan Usop si penembak jitu menatap heran ke arah Nami. Minus Luffy yang kesenangan karena di beri makanan oleh Nami. Langsung saja ia melahap makanannya.

"Eh, Nami-swan tunggu!" panggil Sanji dan langsung mengejar Nami, Usop pun mengikutinya juga. Sementara Zoro hanya terdiam, dari sorot matanya ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nami-swan kenapa?" tanya Sanji yang berhasil mengejar Nami. Kini mereka sedang berada di depan kamar Nami. Sepertinya Nami hendak masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sanji, aku hanya lelah saja, sekarang aku mau istirahat," jawab Nami yang kemudian langsung memasuki kamarnya, tampa menghiraukan Sanji yang saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hei Sanji, Nami kenapa?" tanya Usop yang saat ini sudah ada di tempat Sanji berada.

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak biasanya Nami-swan begini," jawab Sanji. Dari suaranya Sanji tampak mengkhawatirkan Nami.

"Hm, ia juga sih, tadi juga di ruang makan ia hanya diam saja, biasanya kan ia ngomelin Luffy yang suka mengambil makanan orang lain, eh tunggu jangan-jangan.." Usop menghentikan perkataanya saat ia terpikirkan sesuatu. Hal ini membuat Sanji heran, ia pun kemudian menanyakannya pada Usop.

"Jangan-jangan kenapa?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Jangan-jangan Nami ingin mengkhianati kita lagi," jawab Usop kemudian. Hal ini membuat mata Sanji terbelalak kaget, mendengar pernyataan dari Usop.

"Apa kau bilang Usop? Nami tak mungkin seperti itu, dia sekarang sudah resmi jadi anggota kita, dan ia tak mungkin akan berkhianat lagi," ungkap Sanji tidak setuju dengan pernyataan dari Usop.

"Tapi Sanji, Nami kan tipe orang yang mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, sudah gitu dia kan benci bajak laut, bahkan sifat suka mencurinya pun tidak hilang, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan berkhianat lagi pada kita," ujar Usop membela pernyataan dirinya.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Kau itu jangan bicara yang macam-macam Usop, Nami memang suka mencuri dan ia suka mementingkan dirinya sendiri, tapi aku tau dia itu sudah mempercayai kita sebagai teman, jadi tak mungkin dia akan berkhianat lagi!"

"Kurasa mungkin ada benarnya juga pernyataan dari Usop," ujar Zoro yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyela pembicaraan Usop dan Sanji.

"Apa maksudmu Marimo? Jadi kau juga menyetujui pernyataan dari Usop, kalian berdua ini kenapa sih tidak mempercayai Nami." Sanji sekarang benar-benar kesal karena pernyataan dari Usop dan persetujuan dari Zoro.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai penyihir itu alis keriting, tapi kau juga mestinya sadar, kalau wanita itu bahkan dengan mudahnya mengkhianati dan menipu kita dulu. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan mengkhianati kita lagi," jelas Zoro kemudian.

"Grr, sudah cukup marimo jangan menghina Nami-swan lagi, aku percaya kalau Nami-swan tidak mungkin berbuat begitu lagi. Dan kalau kau menghinanya lagi maka kupastikan kau akan kuhancurkan dengan kakiku ini!" ancam Sanji yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin bertarung.

"Heh? Aku tidak menghinanya aku hanya bicara tentang fakta, tapi kau ingin berkelahi baiklah akan kuladeni," ujar Zoro santai, namun tangannya sudah memegang pedang yang ada di dalam sarung, yang di taruh di pinggang kanannya.

"Aduh, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sih, ini kan cuma pendapatku doang, kenapa kalian malah serius sih, sudah hentikan perbuatan kalian ini," ujar Usop berusaha melerai pertengkaran diantara Sanji dan Zoro. Namun sepertinya ucapan Usop tidak didengarkan mereka berdua. Malahan mereka berdua hendak ingin menyerang satu sama lainnya.

"Bletak, bletak," tiba-tiba dari belakang Nami keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menjitak Zoro dan Sanji.

"Kalian ini yah berisik sekali, sudah kubilang kan aku mau tidur, tapi kalian malah mengganggu, ck menyebalkan," ujar Nami kesal, terlihat tanda segitiga siku-siku di keningnya.

"Uwah padahal tadi lagi seru-serunya," ungkap Luffy, yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mendengar pertengkaran Sanji dan Zoro. Namun ia hanya diam saja dan malah asyik mengunyah dagingnya.

"Luffy, dari tadi kau disini?" tanya Usop kemudian.

"Yup," jawab Luffy singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Bletak," dan sepertinya kali ini Nami menjitak Luffy deh.

"Aduh, Nami kenapa kau malah menjitakku, padahal kan yang bertengkar Zoro dan Sanji," ujar Luffy tak rela kepalanya dijitak Nami.

"Aku menjitakmu karena bukannya melerai Sanji dan Zoro, malah diam saja dan asyik makan, padahal kau dari tadi disini," jawab Nami.

"He he, habis seru sih Nami," ujar Luffy nyengir tampa dosa.

"Bletak!" Nami pun kembali menjitak Luffy. Sepertinya Nami ini suka sekali memukul kepala Luffy, dan jadilah kepala Luffy benjol bertingkat,ck ck.

"Dasar, kau ini kapten apa bukan sih? Huh kalian semua ini mengganggu saja, padahal tadi aku baru saja mau tidur," keluh Nami.

"Nie, Nami sifatmu ini suka sekali berubah-ubah, bukannya tadi kau bersikap baik padaku, dengan memberikan jatah makananmu. Tapi sekarang kau malah mengomeliku," ujar Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Siapa bilang aku baik padamu, karena kau sudah kuberikan jatah makanku, maka kau harus membayarku lima puluh ribu berry, nah sekarang mana uangnya," tagih Nami kemudian. Sepertinya sifat rentenir Nami mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Hie, kalau begitu caranya lebih baik kau tidak usah memberiku jatah makananmu, kan. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang Nami, kan semua keuangan kapal, kau yang pegang."

"Oh iya yah, aku lupa. Oke sebagai gantinya, malam ini kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam. Sanji nanti kau jangan kasih Luffy makan malam!" perintah Nami pada Sanji.

"Siap Nami-swan," ujar Sanji gembira karena Nami sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Sementara Usop hanya sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran Nami dan Luffy. Ia jadi bingung sebenarnya yang jadi kapten disini, Nami atau Luffy, hadeh. Sedangkan Zoro, jangan ditanya ia sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya. Tidak berminat mendengar pertengkaran Nami dan Luffy, karena sudah biasa.

"Hie, tapi Nami itu tidak adil namanya," ungkap Luffy tidak setuju.

"Itu cukup adil, lagipula ini hukuman untukmu yang tidak melerai anak buahmu, tapi malah asyik nonton dan makan daging," ujar Nami tegas.

"Ukh.." akhirnya Luffy pun mengalah, ia tidak mau membantah disaat Nami marah. Karena kalau ia lakukan, bisa-bisa ia dihajar Nami lagi, ck ck kasihan kau Luffy.

******nyanyanyanyanyanya******

Malamnya bulan tidak nampak sama sekali, yang ada hanya bintang. Namun kali ini adalah malam yang buruk bagi Luffy. Ia tidak bisa tidur, karena perutnya lapar. Ia berusaha untuk tidur dan menunggu esok pagi, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Akhirnya diam-diam, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan pelan-pelan menuju ke dapur, supaya tidak ketahuan Zoro, Sanji dan Usop yang sedang tidur, terutama Sanji tentunya.

Ia mengendap-endap ke dapur dan sesampainya di dapur, ia berusaha untuk mencari makanan. Namun makanan yang sudah matang tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah yang masih mentah. Karena lapar sekali, dan tak mungkin ia minta Sanji, karena Sanji pasti tidak akan mau memberinya makanan. Hal ini karena Nami telah memerintahkan Sanji, untuk tidak memberinya makan malam. Akhirnya tampa pikir panjang, Luffy pun memutuskan untuk memasak makanannya sendiri.

Ia memang tidak pandai masak, tapi sewaktu dilempar ke jurang oleh Garp, Luffy belajar memasak sendiri, ehm sebenarnya hanya bakar membakar sih. Tapi satu masalah disini, ia kan tidak tahu caranya memakai kompor, yang ia tau caranya pakai api unggun. Hae, sepertinya malam ini ia akan bertarung dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya deh.

Sementara itu di kamar Nami, ia tampak tertidur gelisah. Sepertinya Nami kembali bermimpi buruk, tentang Arlong. Berkali-kali ia berguling-guling ria di atas kasurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak berkeringat, karena mimpi itu.

"Tidak, jangan Arlong. Jangan Arlong, kumohon," igaunya dalam tidur. Sebenernya semenjak ia tertidur ia terus mengatakan kata-kata itu. Ia benar-benar dihantui oleh Arlong.

"TIDAKKKK!" teriak Nami kemudian dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu.

"Hhhh...hahhh...hahhh," tampak Nami yang terengah-engah karena mimpi tersebut. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih keras. Wajahnya juga tersirat rasa takut yang amat sangat. Lalu setelah beberapa lama ia menenangkan hatinya, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Nami pun menuju ke arah dapur.

Tapi saat ia sampai di dapur, betapa terkejutnya Nami. Dapur kini sudah seperti habis di bom oleh marine, benar-benar berantakan. Dan yang lebih terkejutnya lagi ia melihat Luffy yang mukanya blepotan dan hitam-hitam, sehabis memasak.

"Eh, Nami, ano..aku aku.., hhh maafkan aku Nami aku lapar," ujar Luffy polos dan jujur. Sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus-menerus berbunyi karena lapar. Nami hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah kaptennya yang kekanakan ini.

"Hae, Luffy, ya sudahlah akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu, tapi nanti kau yang bereskan ini semua yah," ujar Nami kemudian. Sepertinya ia tidak tega melihat Luffy yang kelaparan itu.

"Benarkah, Nami, horeee.. baiklah Nami semua ini akan kubereskan," ujar Luffy gembira, dan kemudian ia pun membereskan dapur yang berantakan tersebut. Setelah itu barulah Nami memasakan sesuatu untuk Luffy. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, Nami pun selesei memasakan pada Luffy.

"Nah, ini untukmu, maaf yah aku hanya bisa masak nasi goreng," ujar Nami memberikan masakannya pada Luffy.

"Huwaa, keliatannya enak, terima kasih Nami. Eng ini boleh kan kuhabiskan semua," pinta Luffy kemudian.

"Iya boleh."

"Yei, kalau begitu selamat makan." Luffy pun langsung melahap masakan buatan enak. Nami hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luffy. Tapi kemudian senyum itu langsung berubah menjadi sendu, karena teringat akan mimpinya itu.

"Eng, Nwami knwapa mukwamu mwurwung? (translate: Eng, Nami kenapa mukamu murung?)" tanya Luffy yang masih penuh akan makanan di mulutnya.

"Luffy kalau bicara telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara," ujar Nami kemudian.

"Glek, oke sudah jadi kenapa kau murung Nami?" tanya Luffy sekali lagi setelah menelan makanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Luffy, aku hanya kurang tidur itu saja," jawab Nami berbohong.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja, kan beres," ujar Luffy sambil sesekali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Luffy."

"Hm, kenapa?" Nami hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Luffy. Lalu ingatan tentang mimpi itu pun kembali lagi. Membuat wajahnya kini berubah menjadi ketakutan dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari wajahnya.

"Nami kau kenapa?" tanya Luffy heran karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nami. Nami pun tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Eh, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Nami lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau kau tak mau cerita," ujar Luffy kemudian dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Kini suasana menjadi sunyi, mereka berdua terdiam. Yang ada hanya suara dentingan sendok Luffy dengan piringnya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Luffy selesei juga.

"Hua kenyang, terima kasih makanannya Nami, lumayan sih. Tapi masih enakan punya Sanji," ungkap Luffy jujur.

"Ck, tentu saja baka," ujar Nami kesal akan tanggapan Luffy, tapi kemudian Nami pun tersenyum kembali.

"Eng, Nami.." panggil Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah?"

"Ehm, kupikir kalau kau berkhianat lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin... mungkin aku tidak peduli.." Luffy tampak berhenti bicara.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu selamanya, sekalipun kau mengkhianati kami berpuluh-puluh kali, aku tidak akan peduli," ungkap Luffy melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hal ini membuat Nami terkejut. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Ia yang semula berdiri, kini jatuh terduduk. Air matanya pun mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hei, hei, hei kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis Nami," ujar Luffy panik karena tiba-tiba Nami menangis. Refleks Luffy memegang pundak Nami yang bergetar, karena tangisan yang tidak dapat ditahannya.

"Nami, kau kenapa?" tanya Luffy bingung harus bagaimana, ia kan tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menenangkan Nami yang menangis.

"Aku..aku takut Luffy, aku takut untuk tidur kembali," jelas Nami mulai jujur.

"Hah? Kenapa? Emangnya ada monster yang bakal makan kau, waktu tidur," ujar Luffy ngasal.

"Bukan itu baka! Aku..aku...aku bermimpi buruk," jawab Nami pelan tapi masih terdengar Luffy.

"Eh? Benarkah itu?" Nami hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Luffy.

"Huwaa, sugoii, kau mimpi apa Nami? Mimpi ketemu zombi, hantu, atau singa? Atau beruang? Atau singa?" tanya Luffy ngaco. Hal ini membuat Nami berhenti menangis dan langsung sweatdrop mendengar tanggapan Luffy yang seperti itu. Sepertinya hal yang buruk itu merupakan kesenangan bagi Luffy deh, ck ck.

"Luffy, ini bukan waktunya bercanda tau," ungkap Nami kesal.

"Uhm, terus kau mimpi apa? mimpi ketemu singa yah?"

"Bletak!" kesal akan sikap Luffy yang ngaco itu membuat Nami menjitaknya.

"Aduh, kau ini sempat-sempatnya memukulku, Nami," ujar Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang lagi-lagi bejol. Sebenarnya heran juga, Luffy kan kuat tapi kepalanya bisa benjol oleh pukulan Nami yang notabene hanya perempuan biasa, hadeh. Sepertinya Nami memang perempuan mengerikan deh **#ditendang Nami.**

"Salahmu sendiri, diajak bicara tapi malah bicara aneh-aneh. Dengar yah Luffy, aku mimpi dikejar Arlong, dia ingin membunuhku karena aku telah mengkhianatinya. Aku takut Luffy, kenapa sih dia selalu menghantuiku.." ujar Nami menghentikan pembicaraannya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, dan wajahnya seperti hendak menangis lagi.

"Padahal aku sudah lepas darinya, tapi kenapa dia selalu menghantuiku sih, apakah? Apakah aku memang tidak berhak bebas Luffy," ujar Nami. Saat ini perasaannya campur aduk antara takut dan kesal.

"Itu kan cuma mimpi Nami, hajar saja Arlongnya beres kan, toh itu mimpimu jadi kau bisa melakukan apapun dalam mimpimu," jawab Luffy menanggapi pernyataan dari Nami.

"Hae, kau ini pikirannya simple sekali sih," ujar Nami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, setelah mendengar pemikiran sederhana dari Luffy.

"He, he kau tenang saja Nami, Arlong tak mungkin kembali menyakitimu, kalau dia melakukan itu lagi, aku janji aku akan menghajarnya lagi untukmu, bagaimana?" ujar Luffy nyengir. Nami cukup kaget juga mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kembali. Ia merasa kini hatinya sudah lega, setelah berbicara dengan Luffy. Anak itu memang suka konyol, tapi Nami tau Luffy tidak pernah berbohong akan kata-katanya. Ia mempercayai Luffy dan ia sangat bersyukur bisa kembali menjadi nakama Luffy.

"Yah, terima kasih Luffy," ungkap Nami tersenyum senang.

"Hoamm, ya sudah Nami aku tidur dulu yah, kalau Arlong muncul lagi dalam mimpimu, hajar saja dia kan tenagamu kuat Nami," ujar Luffy asal sambil menguap. Kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Nami sendirian.

"Ck, dasar," gerutu Nami kesal karena diledek Luffy.

"Ya sudahlah, hoamm lebih baik aku tidur lagi," ujar Nami yang juga menguap sama seperti Luffy. Dia pun ikut menyusul Luffy yang sudah keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kuharap kau memang tidak menipu kami seperti dulu Nami, dan kuharap kau tidak mengkhianati kami lagi," ujar seorang berambut rumput **#ditebas Zoro **yang sedari tadi sepertinya mendengar percakapan Nami dan Luffy. Nami pun berbalik melihat siapa yang bicara itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ternyata orang itu adalah Zoro. Tapi kemudian ia mencoba untuk tenang dan tersenyum pada Zoro.

"Tenang saja Zoro, kurasa aku tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, karena tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan kapten bodoh seperti dia. Bisa-bisa ia tak akan pernah bisa mencapai Grand Land kalau tidak aku," ungkap Nami kemudian.

"Yah, kupegang omonganmu, Nami," ujar Zoro yang sepertinya lega akan kata-kata Nami. Akhirnya Nami kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali tertidur. Malam itu ia tidur nyenyak dan tidak lagi bermimpi bertemu Arlong, melainkan bermimpi berlayar dilautan yang luas di Greenland, bersama Luffy dan yang lainnya.

*****Tamat*****

**Oh, yeah Noah kembali mengobrak-ngabrik fandom ini #dihajar massa. Oke Noah pergi lagi yah #all sweatdrop, see you, and don't forget review =o=/**


End file.
